


AQUA

by Yuzucchis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, LGTB, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis
Summary: De la noche a la mañana, lo que se presentaba como un verano tranquilo y de descanso, puede cambiar tu vida por completo. Lottie lo sabe bien, ya no verá el agua con la misma inocencia en sus ojos azules.Agua, Fuego, Aire y Tierra, unidos cada dos generaciones, tendrán que enfrentarse a los retos que se les presenten aprendiendo a sobrellevar sus Dones. Charlotte Naelyan deberá demostrar que está a la altura de las inesperadas circunstancias y los obstáculos  físicos, psicológicos y sentimentales.





	1. Chapter 1

Me encontraba nadando en la piscina como cualquier día de verano, como cualquier día del año realmente. Mamá siempre decía que en otra vida podría haber sido un pez o quién sabe si una sirena, y no me hubiese extrañado en absoluto.

De un lado a otro recordando las palabras de mi madre, mis brazos salían y entraban en el agua a ritmo uniforme mientras mi vista se fijaba en el final de la piscina rectangular. A las diez largas paré, aunque mis pulmones no se habían visto demasiado perjudicados por el ejercicio, pero yo también tengía unos límites, así que debía subirme en la colchoneta rosa que flotaba solitaria a varios metros de mí y relajarme un poco. La sensación de estar flotando sobre el agua era la más placentera que conocía hasta el momento, y más si era en mi merecido descanso. Me coloqué los auriculares resistentes al agua y empecé a escuchar música aleatoriamente. Maldita Nerea sonaba, aunque no prestaba atención a la canción, solo pensaba en lo maravillosa que eran las vacaciones en mi piscina. Con un brazo sumergido en el agua, cerré los ojos y me dediqué a pensar y concentrarme en esta sensación de paz que tanto me reconfortaba. Nada más importaba ahora que las clases habían acabado sin suspensos, y mi trabajo me costó, ahora tan solo tenía que aprovechar estos días de descanso al máximo, y eso hacía a mi manera.

Mi bañador de dos piezas azul turquesa comenzó a secarse por el calor del Sol en esa mañana donde ni una nube apareció en el cielo. Seguía tarareando Bailarina ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba, incluso mis dedos se movían al ritmo de la canción. Sin embargo, de repente, como fruto de mi propia imaginación, empecé a notar calor alrededor de mi mano y movimiento en la piscina, suaves ondas que hacían que la colchoneta se tambalease, así que abrí los ojos y como si una piraña rondase cerca y saqué mi brazo del agua. ¿Un terremoto? No hubiese sido nada raro por la ciudad en la que vivía, pero siempre estaba ese sobresalto del primer momento. Sin embargo, esta vez debían haber sido cosas mías, posiblemente me habría quedado durmiendo, eso quise creer, así que volví a la posición anterior de nuevo y esta vez me concentré conscientemente en lo que palpaba, por si las moscas, en lo que notaba, en lo que sentía; en cualquier momento podría haber otra réplica que me hiciese entrar en casa corriendo a avisar. Sin embargo, nada de aquello parecía ser un terremoto, y es que alrededor de mi mano el agua estaba burbujeando, lo estaba observando yo misma con misma con los ojos bien abiertos y queriendo controlar mi respiración al borde de un infarto. Además, otra vez, apreciaba la sensación de calor. Sin dejar de mirar mi extremidad, la saqué lentamente temiendo que de verdad una piraña se la hubiese llevado, pero para mi sorpresa, presencié algo imposible. Pude ver cómo el agua, cual hilo atado a mi meñique, seguía el camino que llevaba mi mano izquierda. Estaba tan concentrada y a la vez tan atemorizada por lo que estaba sucediendo aún sentada en la colchoneta de plástico, que no me di cuenta de que allí se encontraba también mi hermano pequeño, Adrián, que me miraba con la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo se supone que has hecho eso?

Inmediatamente me tiré a la piscina con un gritó agudo por el repentino susto y buceé hacia él intentando quitar importancia a lo que acababa de pasar. Él se encontraba sentado en el bordillo con un bañador rojo más largo de los normal y con los pies metidos en dicha piscina. Estaba asustada, era indudable, aunque debía dejar eso a un lado para no preocuparle también a él. Al salir a la superficie, reposé mis brazos a su lado para sujetarme a la vez que hacía disimulados ejercicios de respiración para calmarme. Ese niño ya no tan pequeño de pelo castaño oscuro como su iris y pronunciadas pecas era aún más curioso que yo cuando algo llamaba su atención, así que tenía que pensar si mentirle o contarle la verdad desde el principio. A fin de cuentas, él mismo la acabaría descubriendo.

—¿Me creerás si te digo que ni yo misma sé cómo lo he hecho? —dije poniendo mis manos mojadas en sus rodillas ahora más calmada.

—¿Pretendes que me crea esa mentira? Ya no me puedes engañar tan fácilmente, Lottie, que ya tengo 11 años —me contestó apartando mis manos de él. Por un momento me volví a hundir, mas salí insistiendo en mi anterior posición.

—Adri, te lo juro. No tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado y hasta un momento he pensado que eran alucinaciones o que la tierra estaba temblando.

Mi hermano se lanzó a la piscina y nadó hacia la colchoneta que ahora se encontraba vacía y con el MP4 sobre ella.

—Ven aquí y haz lo de hace un momento, deja de poner excusas —su tono era firme y decidido. Nadie habría dicho que yo era la hermana mayor. Aun así, obedecí sus órdenes.

Una vez más, y con él como testigo, ahora con uno de mis brazos sobre el hinchable, cerré los ojos soltando un suspiro y me ensimismé notando al instante el calor y a continuación las ondas que indican movimiento. Una vez más, levanté mi mano y la moví lentamente como haría una gimnasta artística con su cinta mientras que grandes gotas de agua la seguían. Yo misma sabía que esto es imposible, pero era todo tan real... Pude fijarme en cómo brillaban los ojos de mi hermano maravillados ante aquel espectáculo acuático. Era todo lo contrario a mi miedo, era admiración y asombro.

—Desde hoy, este será un secreto que solo nosotros dos sabremos, ¿vale? —le pregunté. Sería mi cómplice.

—¡Claro, Lottie! ¡¡Pero me tendrás que enseñar a hacer eso!! —me contestó sin dejar de mirar las gotas, incluso tocando con su índice alguna.

—Otro día mejor...

Nos quedamos toda la tarde experimentado con ese poder nuevo que había descubierto. Estaba emocionada, era en cierto modo divertido, pero también sentía aterrado por qué podría pasarme. ¿Debía contárselo a mamá? ¿Y si pensaba que estaba loca o era una mutante como la de las películas? Ya buscaría el momento de decírselo... Ya habría tiempo...


	2. Chapter 2

Estuve frustrada y confusa, tan solo repetía en mi cabeza la conversación que había tenido con mi madre. La realidad fue que no tardé ni dos días en confesarle lo que me pasaba, pero tantas horas de sueño pérdidas por la ansiedad ya me estaban pasando factura. Lo extraño fue que, al contrario que Adrián y yo, ella no parecía estar sorprendida.

—¡Al fin desarrollaste el Don! Pensé durante muchos años en este día. ¡Qué orgullosa me siento de ti! —me decía abrazándome con lágrimas en los ojos mientras yo seguía buscando la cámara oculta, porque debía haberla. 

Tuve un déjà vu, y es que algo parecido me dijo cuando tuve mi primera menstruación. Situaciones tan distintas y reaccionando de la misma forma... 

—Ma-Mamá, no entiendo nada... Explícamelo. ¿Qué sabes sobre lo que me ha pasado? —todo era un lío en mi cabeza y solo quería explicaciones.

—Mañana lo sabrás todo, tranquila —Me contestó más relajada. Entonces me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la cocina a por algo de picar y seguir viendo la película de detectives que echaban por la tele.

Y yo me quedé igual, con las mismas dudas. ¿Don? ¿Realmente había dicho que tenía un Don? Mi madre, la mujer más normal del mundo hablando de Dones mágicos... Suficiente tenía con esa agilidad para nadar que tenía. De lo que estaba segura era de que yo no podía esperar hasta al día siguiente, ¿pero de dónde sacaría información?

Me pasé toda la tarde metida en mi cuarto con un pequeño ventilador que me daba aire en la cara y viendo Juego de Tronos en mi tablet. El calor de ese 22 de julio estaba siendo insoportable, yo apenas toleraba tal temperatura. A media tarde salí (arrepentida después de la bofetada sofocante que recibí cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación), pero sin más remedio necesitaba algo de bebida si no quería morir por deshidratanción. Al pasar por el salón cual zombie, de camino a la cocina, escuché con dificultad a mi madre, al parecer la película había terminado. Estaba hablando por teléfono casi en susurros. Obviamente, no quería que la oyésemos, no era tan tonta como para no darme cuenta, aunque eso no era propio de ella, por lo que quise saber qué era tan secreto.

—Sí, ya lo ha desarrollado... Vale... ¿¡El domingo!? ¿Tan pronto? Entiendo...

Pero mi madre se percató de mi presencia y tuve que disimular mi gran interés en esa conversación tan sospechosa.

—Lottie, ¿quieres algo? —me preguntó tapando con la palma de su mano el auricular del teléfono.

—¡NO! Bueno... Sí, ¿sabes dónde está Adri?

—Supongo que estará en su cuarto jugando a algún videojuego de peleas o quién sabe a qué en su cuarto, como siempre. Al final no ha salido con Mario.

—Vale... —respondí continuando mi camino hacia la cocina.

Lo que estaba diciendo... Y esos murmullos. Ella siempre hablaba para que se enterase toda la casa entre risas. Realmente me escondía algo gordo. Estaba preocupada, desconocía la gravedad del asunto. Sin embargo, sabía que a la mañana siguiente resolvería todas mis cuestiones, así que no le di más vueltas al tema y pasé el resto del día como si fuese cualquier otro, en la piscina de casa y con mi refresco, ya había visto el capítulo de esa semana de mi nueva serie favorita.

Para mi desgracia, me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un grito que casi hizo que me cayese de la cama.

—¡¡MAMÁ YA ESTÁ DESPIERTA, PREGÚNTALE LO DE TU DON!! ¡TE CAPTURARÉ Y SERÁS MI POKÉMON DE TIPO AGUA!

Un segundo más tarde, Adri tenía una almohada en la cabeza, la mía en concreto. Parecía que aún no sabía que entrar en mi cuarto gritando no era la mejor forma de despertarme, y menos creyendo estar jugando a Pokémon GO. Además, lo de la palabra "Don" aún me resultaba rara, tendría que acostumbrarme con el tiempo...

Tardé diez minutos en levantarme finalmente y bajar al la cocina con unos pelos que fácilmente podría pasar por un nido de gorriones. Allí, Adri y mi madre estaban ya desayunando. Me senté con ellos y tomé una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, mi favorita. Nadie hablaba, y a mi madre se le vía muy tensa, algo muy raro en ella. Solo removía sin cesar el café con la cucharilla, tenía la mirada ausente, pensando en sus cosas... hasta que finalmente habló, y desearía que no lo hubiese hecho.

—Esto... Lottie, Adrián.... A ver cómo digo esto... Debéis preparar las maletas.

—¿Nos vamos de viaje, mamá? —preguntó muy inocente él.

—No, lo cierto es que no... —mi madre se tomó su tiempo para continuar—. Vamos a mudarnos, en una semana tendremos que estar ya en la nueva casa.

Un "¡¿QUÉ?!" unísono salió de las gargantas de mi hermano y mía, a él incluso se le cayó el trozo de pan que aún le quedaba de la sorpresa. ¿En una semana? Debía haber escuchado mal. ¿Una mudanza?

—Mamá, ¿mudarnos? ¿Para qué? Estamos bien en este barrio, y nuestra casa es perfecta —Intervine rápidamente.

—No, hija, no nos mudamos de barrio, ni de ciudad... —por la pausa que hizo tras esto, supuse que era para que asimilara tanto, tan solo miraba su café—. Iremos a vivir a Londres. Esto no es una decisión que yo haya tomado. Terminad el desayuno, subid a vuestro cuarto. Tenéis una semana para empaquetar todo y despediros de vuestros amigos.

Se notaba que ella tampoco estaba cómoda con este anuncio repentino, lo malo es que yo no estaba dispuesta a ponerme en su piel. Me levanté bruscamente tirando la silla detrás de mí y me dirigí a mi dormitorio pisando fuerte al andar. Seguidamente, mi hermano Adri hizo lo mismo que yo, dejando a mi madre sola y con una tostada de mermelada de fresa sin acabar. Al llegar a mi habitación cerré de un portazo. Quería que se diese cuenta del enfado que tenía... ¿Pero sería todo por culpa de ese poder que tenía, sino de qué? No había otra opción, debía hacer la maleta. Toda mi vida en unas simples maletas. ¿Cómo iba a despedirme de mi amiga Marina si ella estaba de crucero con su familia? Tan solo podía hablar con ella cuando pillaba Wi-fi en alguna ciudad del Mediterráneo. Esto era absurdo, estaba en shock. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y el nudo en la garganta casi me estaba ahogando por segundos, apreté la mandíbula de la impotencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, empecé a guardar mi ropa tirándola sobre la maleta más grande que tenía, fue entonces cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Ya sabía quién era.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con un tono dulce, asomando la cabeza.

—Lo que quieras —respondí con la voz más seca y seria que sabía poner, disimulando que estaba llorando.

Pasó cerrando la puerta y se sentó en el borde de mi cama. Era hora de la charla, lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

—Hija, esto no es algo que yo haya decidido. El caso es que... Es lo mejor para ti, entiéndelo —me dijo mirando hacia el suelo de madera.

—¡¿Entenderlo?! ¡Si ni siquiera me lo has explicado! ¿Cómo quieres que lo entienda? Dijiste que hoy tendría mi respuesta, pero no era esto lo que quería ni lo que esperaba.

—Tienes razón. Mereces una explicación, lo que menos quiero ahora es que te sientas culpable. Es algo que tenía que pasar antes o después, la culpa es mía por no haberlo gestionado bien —suspiró y me miró finalmente a los ojos, tan azules como los míos—. Como ya has podido ver, tienes un vínculo con el agua algo peculiar. Bien, pues ahora mismo hay tres chicos con tu mismo Don, pero mientras que tú has sido dotada con el poder del agua, los otros tienen los del aire, la tierra y el fuego.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Dime que esto es una broma. ¿Dones? ¿Que hay más como yo? —le corté incrédula. No sabía si reír o llorar, aún estaba de pie con mis brazos en jarra. De nuevo comencé a buscar la cámara oculta.

—Déjame que acabe, Lottie. Piensa, ¿de dónde viene nuestra familia? En parte de Reino Unido, pero también de España. La verdad es que el motivo por el que tu padre y yo nos mudamos aquí cuando tenías dos años fue de trabajo, pero también ayudó a que tú Don se desarrollase. España, además de ser el país natal de la abuela, estando en la costa mediterránea... Y, además, tus clases de natación desde los 3 años. Si te fijas bien, todo concuerda ahora, hija.

—Vale, genial, vivimos aquí y así pude estar en mi "hábitat", ¿pero para qué? ¿Los demás que dices también han pasado por lo mismo entonces? 

—Nuestra familia y la de los otros tres chicos formaron una alianza en la que el mayor secreto que jamás podría desvelarse era el extraño Don, entre otras cosas. Cada dos generaciones el poder reaparece en el hijo primogénito. Por eso yo no lo tengo, pero estoy informada de parte de todo, lo supe al cumplir los dieciocho, todo para poder continuar con lo que se encomendó.

—Eso quiere decir que la abuela Ana... —le pregunté sorprendida. Me costaba hasta estar de pie ya, demasiado que aceptar y asimilar.

—Así es, ella será tu maestra. Iremos a vivir a Londres, donde todo ya está listo para que lleguemos, ayer llamé para eso. Los demás se instalaron y solo quedamos nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Creo que sí... Ahora necesito reflexionar sobre todo y terminar de empaquetar... Pero antes, una pregunta más. ¿Quiénes son esas familias? ¿Qué edad tienen los chicos? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste todo antes?

—¡Eso es más de una pregunta! —rió— La alianza está formada por las familias Naelyan, Sairys, Grael y Fafnir; y hasta aquí puedo hablar, el resto te lo contará la abuela Ana cuando lleguemos. Ahora recoge tus cosas, aún te queda mucho trabajo.

—Vale... Pero no creas que esto es que lo acepto.

Recogí todo lo que hasta hacía un par de horas había sido mi vida en esta casa. Unos maravillosos dieciséis años. Me despedí de todos mis amigos excusándome en un traslado de trabajo de mi madre. Miriam e Iván al final terminaron llorando, aunque nos habíamos prometido no hacerlo, también prometimos hablar al menos cada dos días.

El avión salió la mañana del domingo rumbo a Londres, un país desconocido para mí. Todos los veranos tenía tiempo para un viaje de una semana para visitar a mis abuelos, pero solo era eso, una semana.

Dos horas dieron mucho para pensar. Inconscientemente recordé los pocos momentos de mi vida en los que había estado con mi abuela y en las conversaciones que teníamos, compartíamos la afición de la natación, antes solo me parecía una coincidencia de lo más tierna. Quién iba a decirme a mí que mi abuela sería una... Todavía me costaba pensar en esas cosas tan irreales sin echarme a reír, y más gracia me hacía pensar que yo pertenecía a ese mundo.

Conforme íbamos llegando a nuestro destino, más se me llenaba la mente de inseguridades, y las palabras de mamá martillean dentro de mí: "Ya está listo todo para que lleguemos. Los demás chicos se instalaron y solo quedamos nosotros". En mi cabeza había una especie de mini-yo que se dedicaba a recordarme lo insegura que estaba, la ansiedad de consumía por momentos. Iba a ser el centro de atención, todos me mirarían como si fuera la nueva de la clase. ¿Cómo serían los demás? ¿Y si no conseguía llevarme bien con ellos? ¿Entonces qué pasaría? Siempre había sido una chica insegura que apenas salía de su zona de confort para no acabar herida, en la mochila de mi vida llevaba piedras que aún no había sido capaz de echar a un lado, y apenas me veía con fuerzas para afrontar este nuevo desafío.

Abrí los ojos (sin saber en qué momento me había quedado dormida) cuando mamá me tocó el hombro para avisarme de que habíamos llegado. Lo único que pude hacer era hiperventilar en mis primeros segundos despierta. Mis miedos se habían multiplicado por mil.


	3. Chapter 3

La Alianza fue sellada tras chocar sus copas de vino en aquel castillo. Los cuatro elegidos, los que pasarían a ser llamados "Los Dragones en la Tierra", llevarían a cabo juntos la misión que se les encomendó. En la época victoriana, en pleno 1845, todo aquello que fuese anómalo, podría conllevar la muerte de múltiples formas de los que fuesen puesto como sospechosos, por lo que el juramento de llevar su secreto a la tumba perduró, aunque los tiempos fuesen otros.

Los sueños de esos jóvenes de 13 años obligados a madurar demasiado pronto se mezclaron con la sangre de aquellos guardianes de escamas y alas... Y su tarea encomendada no fue sencilla. Los dragones vieron en ellos almas puras, inmaculadas, sin importar clase social o raza. Juntos, los cuatro, unieron sus destinos por un enemigo común.

Aurabores les esperaría a las puertas del abismo, aguardaría los siglos que hiciesen falta, conseguiría aquello por lo que se hizo de carne y hueso.


End file.
